It is known to use a screw to split wood. There are auger wood splitting attachments which may be attached to the power takeoff of a tractor while some may receive their power from the wheel of an automobile. There are auger log splitters utilizing a gasoline powered engine to drive an auger supported by a wheeled carriage.
A preliminary patentability search of the United States patent art developed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,778,233 Perry; 3,670,789 Long; 3,993,113 Thackery; 4,026,337 Thackery; and 4,027,709 Thackery. No representation is made that these patents represent the closest art although it was the intent of the search to develop such art. Perry illustrates a garden tiller having means for supporting interchangeable power operated tools such as lawn mowing tools, edgers, grinders and so forth; no specific mention is made, however, of log splitters or similar devices. Long illustrates an auger-type log splitter driven by an electric motor, the entire assembly being self contained.
Thackery U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,113 illustrates an auger-type log splitter attachable to the powered wheel of a vehicle, and it is mentioned therein that the power source may be a garden tractor wheel. Thackery U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,337 illustrates another type of auger arrangement driven by a vehicle wheel utilizing lug extenders. Thackery U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,709 illustrates an auger type splitting tool attachable to a wheel of a tractor and including a tractor supporting and lifting framework.
Copies of the five patents above identified are attached hereto.